The Unbelievable Curse Unleashed
by Appeley
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku start acting weird by trying to kill Kagome and Sango. What will become of them? Koga appears to save Kagome from Inuyasha. Will Kagome finally leave Inuyasha and marry Koga? THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!


The Unbelievable Cursed Unleashed

Chapter 1: Worries Interfere

Everyone always thought of how the future would come. But everyone tried to enjoy the last searches for the jewel and their destiny to kill Naraku. Well sure they had to worry about Naraku but once in a while everyone took a break.

"Kagome wake up Miroku and Inuyasha aren't here," said Sango a bit worried. This had never happened! Especially on a day that Kagome had sensed a jewel.

"I'm sure they are fine they probably went out in search of food or something," said Kagome covering her head with the blanket.

"Well if what you say is true they must have told Kaede something but she never saw them two enter or come out," said Sango.

"That's impossible!" yelled Kagome

Then before Sango was about to answer both Inuyasha and Miroku came in through the door.

"Where were you me and Kagome were worried sick," said Sango a bit exaggerating.

"Don't you mean you've been worried," said Kagome getting up.

Sango blushed a bit.

"We were just doing something important," said Miroku getting ready for action.

Inuyasha handled his sword like he was pissed off or something.

"Are you ok you look a bit stressed," said Kagome now standing up.

Inuyasha took out his sword. Quickly the sword turned giant ready to overcome anything that went through its way.

Then Miroku swung his staff hard enough to cut Sango right in the arm.

Inuyasha revealed his sharp claws that not too soon cut Kagome in the side making her cry in pain. Sango was tough enough to take the cut, but she had to get out of here.

Then the cabin came to pieces and behind all of the tragedy stood Koga. He came quickly to Kagome.

"What happened here," he asked looking at Kagome's face like she had some kind of answer.

"Something is wrong with Inuyasha and Miroku," said Sango, "We need to get out of here."

Koga wanted to stay and fight Inuyasha until he kneeled down claiming that he had lost. But seeing that Kagome was injured he hurried away with Kagome in his hands.

Sango traveled with Kirara and Shippo. Koga disappeared in thin air; he was headed toward his cave. As he got there he sat Kagome on a giant nest that looked like a sleeping place.

Kagome's world seemed to go dizzy! "Where am I," Kagome asked looking at Koga who sweetly covered the injured side.

"Dam that mutt I told him if he hurt you I'd…"

Kagome cut him off saying "I don't think that was Inuyasha or Miroku."

"Do you see Kagome anywhere," asked Sango holding her wound so the blood would not come out.

"I'm sure she is alright you know how Koga gets, plus you should be resting, with that arm of yours you'll never get anywhere," said Shippo.

"Maybe you're right we'll find Kagome later for now we should rest." Said Sango.

Kirara settled herself next to a tree that was blossoming with flowers.

"I think you should be fine for now," said Koga finally finishing covering the wound.

"That's very kind of you, but I..." Kagome trailed of.

"You will stay here for now, and for your enjoyment you can sleep right next to me," said Koga finding a spot in the nest to rest in and patting it for Kagome to come.

'What's wrong with Inuyasha? Why did he try to kill me and and Sango? Oh my gosh where is she?' Kagome asked herself.

But soon she got taken over by sleep and slept next to Koga.

Chapter 2: Discovering and Love

Kagome expected the sun to be in her eyes but she was wrong. Instead she jumped out and yelled, "Sango!"

'Why a dream huh can't there be a time where Kagome doesn't think of her friends but me' Koga asked himself.

"Koga we must find Sango," said Kagome getting worried.

"Don't stress yourself I bet Sango is fine we will go find her after breakfast," said Koga.

Kagome frowned she wanted to go find Sango now, but Koga was right breakfast was first, usually. Bad idea because all that was served at breakfast was pure fresh. Were talking about meet with blood and all that gushy things that gross people out. She practically pucked when she saw it. Her appetite was gone, no more ramen for herself well not until the thought of blood escaped her mind.

"So Kagome… are you feeling better?" asked Koga

"Yea thanks very much your hospitality was great I owe you," said Kagome getting up and walking outside to take a deep breath from the smelly odors.

Sango had woken up by Kirara's fur on her face. She slowly stood up and looked up to the sun. She couldn't exactly look at it eye to eye but it was close enough.

"Your ready to go find Kagome?...I miss her already…," said Shippo waking up and rubbing his fragile eyes.

"I'm sure we will find them I think she is at Kouga's cave since Koga did take her away," said Sango.

"Well then let's go," said Shippo. Then a grumbling sound was heard. It was Shippo's tummy, he was hungry. He laughed and said, "Maybe breakfast first."

"I think you're right," said Sango.

Kirara was great help because she caught 10 fish. It was going to be a great breakfast. They both wondered what Kagome would be eating.

Chapter 3: Journey Ahead, Inuyasha and Miroku

Sango, Shippo and Kirara were ready to go. Both Sango and Shippo got on Kirara and went on search of Koga's cave.

"Are you going to eat something, I recommend this juicy steak," said Koga eating a steak that was definably not cooked.

"No… thanks I'm not hungry," said Kagome looking at the sky trying to see if Sango would come, but no luck she was no where to be seen.

"Looking for someone my woman?" asked Koga

"Yes Sango when are we leaving to go find her and why did you call me….?" asked Kagome

"Soon enough once the food is gone," said Koga entering the cave again.

"So….. my puppets have you succeeded in killing Sango and Kagome?" asked Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku both shook no. "You better start acting right or I shall banish you," said Naraku getting angry.

A strange woman came in bowed her head before she spoke. "Lord Naraku the process has begun," said the woman

"Yes…," laughed Naraku, "with Inuyasha and Miroku trapped in their sleep they won't suspect a thing because after this is over I shall kill them both," he laughed.

Sango and Shippo had finally arrived at Koga's cave. They spotted Kagome down there. "Hey Kagome," yelled Shippo.

Kagome turned around she had been picking a rock that looked strange, she stuck it in her pocket for good luck.

"Hi Sango I thought I would never see you again…….have you seen…. Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"That's what I'm worried about I have no idea what happened to both," said Sango getting off Kirara.

"What can we do? If we get too close we might get killed. It's probably because we either smack them or sit him," said Kagome, "Plus I…. kind of told him some days ago to stop interfering in my life."

Sango stared at her for a moment. But that would not explain Miroku's rude manners.

"Kagome..," said Koga he then spotted Sango, "Well hello Sango now we don't have to search for you."

Sango got a bit mad it sounded mean.

"Sango…… I think Inuyasha wants to search for the jewels alone with Miroku, you know how were such a bother to them," said Kagome frowning.

"But that couldn't be," said Sango.

"It is the last 4 jewels. Koga has 2 but he is going after the other two alone and eventually he will return for Koga's and then…." She trailed off, "he will turn full demon."

"No that isn't true it can't be than what will Miroku do?" asked Sango

"He might just keep getting girls until he gets….. married," said Kagome.

Sango started to sob. Kagome knew why. She knew Sango had always had feelings for Miroku and now a time she could have told him he was gone and was never coming back.

"You mean to tell me that mutt boy is actually achieving?" asked Koga

"Afraid so…..," said Kagome. A tear fell from her eye.

Koga noticed this he went to her and hugged her. "Will you stay with me then?" asked Koga.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew Sango would probably come back to her village with Kirara and as for Shippo he would stay with her if he wanted to.

Kirara was roaming around Sango trying to make her feel well, but nothing worked. Everything was happening and nothing was a dream, they couldn't change what was happening.

"Inuyasha Miroku come here!" yelled Naraku

Both Miroku and Inuyasha bowed down and waited for what Naraku would say.

Chapter 4: Kagome's Decision, Sango Leaves

"There's no use in killing Kagome and Sango they believe that the real Inuyasha and Miroku are moving on," said Naraku, "You shall collect the jewels that still roam free."

Inuyasha and Miroku bowed their heads and ran for the direction the jewels were sensed. (I know they can't sense them, but remember these are Naraku's puppets they can sense the jewels like Kagome.)

"Sango…," said Kagome, "I know this is hard to take, but I feel just the same way."

"How do you know you never loved Inuyasha!" yelled Sango in pain.

Koga got angry, but Kagome gave him a look that told him to leave them alone for a while. He went inside his cave.

"I know you feel sad and depressed, but…" Kagome trailed off, "I loved Inuyasha I just never told you, I thought you would make fun of me or something."

Sango was surprised, but not that much she had known that Kagome had some feelings for him, but she had never revealed them to her. Sango brushed her tears away. And they both hugged as if it would cure their pain.

"I think I should go….if you ever want to talk or just have some fun visit me at the Lord's castle maybe I still have a chance," said Sango getting on Kirara.

"You mean…," Kagome trailed off.

"Yes," said Sango, "I might be engaged."

"Shippo are you going to stay with me?" yelled Kagome into the cave.

Shippo came out walking slowly and saying, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Sango is leaving and I….. I'm staying here with Koga," said Kagome.

Shippo looked at Sango and said, "I want to come with you Sango, but Kagome is like a sister to me maybe we will visit you some day," said Shippo.

Sango smiled at him and Kirara and her took off. Kagome watched them as they disappeared into the horizon. "Goodbye Inuyasha….. Forever," whispered Kagome. Sango looked down at the grass and tress below and whispered, "Goobye Miroku."

"Kagome… will we see Sango again?" asked Shippo.

"Of course, I have to go home once in a while I'm sure my mom won't mind me staying with Koga some of the days," said Kagome grabbing Shippo into her arms and leading him back to the cave.

"Kagome..." said Koga coming out of the cave.

"Yes," said Kagome.

Koga eyed Shippo until he gave up and went inside the cave. Something was fishy and it wasn't the fish he had eaten this morning. Once he entered the cave he took a peek at Koga and Kagome.

"My clan and I…..," Koga trailed off and changed what he was about to say, "What I mean to say is will you marry me?" asked Koga.

Shippo stared at Kagome with a look that said 'What's your answer.'

Kagome looked at Koga she already knew she would not see Inuyasha again so why did it matter if she married Koga.

(This is the last of the chapter I'll have more later… I'm so evil leaving at this point, but hey don't worry the world has not ended ,..,)

Chapter 5: Sango's Faith and Kagome's Answer

Koga stoot there still waiting for the answer. His hope was giving up. Kagome gave a shy smile and said, "Can…. We get to know each other..? Now that Inuyasha will not be here…… we have a life time to know each other," said Kagome feeling like she had for some reason betrayed Inuyasha.

Koga smiled and said, "Of course."

It wasn't long before Sango arrived at the Lord's Castle. She was greeted by the guards. "You may enter," they said. Sango entered the castle, behind her was Kirara. As she walked through the halls thinking how she would do this she met up with the lord. Sango bowed her head down, but the Lord quickly brought her face up to his and said, "You will not have to do that anymore."

Sango stood there without a word to say.

"I knew you would come back," said the lord, "please address me as Kintuashi."

Sango smiled she was blushing. How could she? Didn't she love Miroku? Sango thought. But then the thought of Miroku almost killing her erased everything she ever knew about Miroku.

"I've waited since that day that you left," said Kintuashi.

"Yes, but everything has changed from that day… there's some problems and I…" she trailed off until Kintuashi spoke.

"Will you stay here… with me?" he asked.

Sango looked down at her feet not knowing what to say. "I know this is all so early," said Kintuashi, "but I need to know if…if….you ever loved me?"

Sango blushed very brightly this surprised her very much. "I'll give you some time," said the Kintuashi.

"Why don't we have lunch by the waterfall, there we can get to know each other," said Koga.

"Sounds good," said Kagome smiling.

In the afternoon both Koga and Kagome went for a lunch at the waterfall. Shippo had stayed in the cave to play with some of his new friends. This time Kagome was happy that her food was cooked. She ate it so fast that both Koga and Kagome finished eating at the same time.

"Guards… please send Sango to a spare room," said Kintuashi.

The guards lead Sango and Kirara to a spare room right next to Kintuashi's.

When Sango entered the room she closed the door and sat on the bed. For some reason Miroku was in her mind.

"Kirara do you think Miroku… could be jocking?" asked Sango. Kirara meowed and looked up at her. "Why don't we do some investigation?" asked Sango. Kirara meowed again. They went through the window. Kirara turned into her form. Sango got on and suddenly she sensed a demonic ora.

"That way," pointed Sango where the demonic ora was coming, "Naraku," she said under her breath.

They flew across trees and the demonic ora seemed to go higher. When suddenly they spotted a well. Not like the one Kagome goes through, but a well with dark blue water. The surprising thing was that Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging there by the well. They looked to be sleeping and getting dragged into the dark well at the same time. Sango got of Kirara and walked over to the well. But something struck her back. There was a barrier. "Miroku!" yelled Sango. But it was no use they would not response.

"Looking for us?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What! I'm confused," said Sango looking at the well then back at them.

"Were merely creations of Naraku now leave if you don't want to get hurt," said Miroku.

Sango looked at them carefully they were the ones who tried to kill her and Kagome. Sango quickly grabbed her boomerang and swung it as hard as she could at them. The copies of Inuyasha and Miroku weren't as fast as the real ones so there was no problem. She destroyed them and the copies turned to ashes.

"Do you think you can fool us Naraku?" asked Sango into the sky.

"It seems so," said Naraku. He was in the clouds with his demons he was leaving!

Sango threw her boomerang but it was no use she couldn't do it alone. Naraku had disappeared. Sango quickly knowing that Naraku wasn't close she threw her boomerang at the barrier. For some reason it had broken. Usually it would take a whole deal of force to break a barrier, but today that wasn't the case.

The barrier disappeared and Sango came to Miroku. She shook him, but nothing worked.

Chapter 6: Kaede Help! Final Decision

Sango knowing she couldn't do anything, put Inuyasha and Miroku on Kirara to carry them off to Kaede's hut. They arrived at Kaede's hut where Kaede attended to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What happened dear child?" asked Kaede getting some herbs for Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I don't know they were caught in a blue dark well filled with water," said Sango looking at Miroku's face.

"Do you mean Sinder Rest?"

"What's that?" asked Sango.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it," said Kaede, "It's a kind of well where if you fall or get trapped into it you'll fall into sleep only the ones who love them can save them."

It was getting dark and Koga and Kagome had been talking and laughing all day. There was no clue telling Kagome that Inuyasha was in danger or Miroku.

"It's getting dark we should go in," said Kagome.

Koga looked up at the sky and answered, "Not on a beautiful night and a new moon," said Koga.

'New Moon?' she thought. This was the time when Inuyasha turned human, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Sango?" Kintuashi asked knocking the door. He wanted to know if she had an answer for the question he had asked earlier.

He entered her room and found nothing. "Sango?" he asked again. No answer.

"Where does she run?"

"Guards please find Sango," he said, "report to me when you find her."

The guards nodded.

"Will they be ok?" asked Sango. She had totally forgotten about Kintuashi.

"I think so it will take a couple of days, were talking about 2 to 3 days," answered Kaede.

Sango smiled she was happy to see that Miroku and Inuyasha would be ok. But what about Kagome? And….Koga. She freaked out what if something quick would happen.

"Kaede I'll be back," said Sango, "I have some business to take care of."

Kirara turned into her form and off Sango went. "Kirara let's make a stop at Kintuashi's Castle," said Sango. They arrived and Kintuashi was sitting in a beach looking at the sky.

"Sango your back where were you?" he asked.

"No time to explain I came to give you my answer," said Sango

"Do not speak any further I know your answer," said Kintuashi, "you have things in life you need to take care of before you move on."

"Yes….." said Sango, "I must leave now I have another mission to do." Said Sango.

"I'm still not giving up on you," said Kintuashi as he entered his castle.

"Lets go Kirara," said Sango. They leaped up onto the sky once more this time to get Kagome. It was already dark. At the hut Inuyasha's white hair turned black and there was no sign of sharp claws.

Koga and Kagome had stayed outside watching the night. "Have you decided?" asked Koga.

Kagome turned to him. She wasn't sure yet of what she could do. Her feelings couldn't keep her away from loving someone else even if it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Yes," answered Kagome. There they kissed for the first time. But it wasn't a long one cause Sango came in.

"Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha he is back to normal," yelled Sango.

Sango got off Kirara and stood there without a word to say, Kagome and Koga had just kissed. "What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"What I mean is that….. we were tricked," said Sango.

"Please don't bring me back to the pain Sango," said Kagome.

"I'm not lying!" yelled Sango. Kagome turned around and went inside the cave she wasn't believing anything. Koga followed her.

"I'll prove it," said Sango. She leaped onto the air once more and went to Kaede's hut.

When Koga entered the cave he made a speech to his clan about his wife to be. Kagome and Koga were getting married.

Chapter 7: Wake up!

Sango arrived at Kaede's hut and Inuyasha was already up. "Inuyasha you're ok," said Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

'How can I tell him,' thought Sango to herself.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, go to Koga's cave," said Sango.

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about so he headed toward Koga's cave. Moments later he arrived. "Kagome are you in here?" he asked into the cave.

Kagome came out she knew Shippo's tricks.

"Shippo come on lets go the celebration is starting," said Kagome to Inuyasha. She was really thinking that it was Shippo.

"What are you talking about wench it's me Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

She looked over him to make sure he had no Shippo tail. And no there was no tail this guy who she had cried for and loved was really in front of her. She sisn't know what to say, she was going to get married and now Inuyasha is better how can that be? Kagome asked herself.

"Why are you over here with Koga and….and…..what celebration?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome stood there still. It felt like her mouth was sown together so Inuyasha would not know the truth. "I….." she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm….. engaged," said Kagome looking down at her feet, "I thought you didn't want me around anymore and that's when Koga asked me to be his….. wife." Kagome was crying she didn't know why until she felt Inuyasha's warm arms grab her and hug her. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, how could Kagome get married especially with that love sick wolf, thought Inuyasha as he felt Kagome's warm tears soak through his clothes like rain pouring down.

"I'm…." she trailed off. And Inuyasha spoke.

"You make your choices not me, but….." he trailed off he had to find the right words to say and this was the first time he talked with his sweet side, "I have always admired you and…"

Kagome stood there waiting to see what Inuyasha would say until 4 words broke her silence.

"I care for you…," he said. Kagome smiled she was happy to hear this. But… she couldn't change her mind the wedding was still going on she thought.

"You have never talked to me like that," said Kagome her eyes as sweet as chocolate.

When Sango saw Inuyasha take off to find Kagome she went to check on Miroku. Kaede was no longer inside. She sat next to Miroku she smiled to herself then waved his hair back from his face. It revealed lips so tight no one could open. Oh how she wished….. 'What am I saying?' thought Sango to herself as she freaked out even more. Then without noticing a hand came up to rub a place. Sango screamed then she slaped Miroku so hard he was almost thrown out of his bed.

"Is it one thing I hate is your lecherous hands," said Sango.

Kaede came in and said, "I see you're awake young Miroku,"

Miroku laughed and said, "Yes I feel much better those dreams I had were nice."

Kaede left them alone to talk.

"Kagome is engaged," said Sango breaking the news.

"She has found love… I see," said Miroku.

"It's not Inuyasha it's… Koga."

Miroku almost chocked he was thinking it would be Inuyasha. "Are you certain?" asked Miroku. Sango put her head down and answered, "Yes… I tried to convince her that Inuyasha was back to normal, but she didn't believe me so when Inuyasha woke up he went to see her."

"Wait Inuyasha? Back to normal? What do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"Long story," said Sango.

Kagome put her hand up to Inuyasha's cheek and said, "I know you care and I hope that you will be happy for me as I will be happy with you and… Kykio," said Kagome. Inuyasha was trying to bring up and excuse so Kagome would not get married so he said, "But what about the jewels?" he asked.

"There's only 4 left," she said pointing at certain directions and saying, "One is over to the south and the other north."

"I don't care for the jewels if you're not here with….me," said Inuyasha.

"I know you can do it," she said as she entered Koga's cave where everyone cheered, the celebration for the marriage was in Kagome's mind.

"Wait," Inuyasha mumbled out. Kagome turned around.

Chapter 8: Love Confess?

"Kagome come on the party has begun," yelled Shippo from inside the cave.

"I'm coming," answered Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know how to say it he needed some time alone to think. 'It would be better if she wasn't getting married when I think' thought Inuyasha.

"Are you wishing to tell me anything?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and carried her off to somewhere else where the celebration was not heard.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked him.

He didn't answer he kept on jumping through trees and rocks, everything that nature gives. Upon a river they settled where the stars bloomed with power.

"Sango?" Kintuashi yelled around Kaede's village. Sango came out surprised to see him. He comes to her and hugs her.

"Did something… happen?" Sango asked him.

"Nothing just….love," he answered he leaned close for a gracious kiss. Miroku watched the scene then he turned around and sat down in the cabin.

"No…." Sango whispered to him, "I have fallen in love." 'She had said it she loved Miroku it proved everything' thought Sango.

"I.. don'..." he trailed off when he spotted Miroku inside the cabin, "I…understand." Kintuashi said as he left in his horse. "Come gurads!" he yelled. From behind trees and bushes came out about 24 to 30 guards.

'Am I doing the right choice?' thought Sango.

Lord Kintuashi disappeared in the trees, there was no trace that he was ever there. Sango walked inside the cabin where Miroku stood silent. When Miroku saw Sango enter he made an excuse so Sango would not think that he saw the whole scene.

"Tea?"

"No…I have something to tell you," she said.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Kagome looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"You…didn't…understand what I said…just a while ago," answered Inuyasha.

"Yes… you care for me you do not want me hurt I understand Inuyasha," she said.

"It's more than care ness…it's… love…" said Inuyasha.

This was the moment she had been waiting for since the day they had met. He had changed a lot since that day when he was pinned to the god tree. Kagome turned around what could she do, it would break his heart to see her married with someone that is not him. She knew what to do even if it would break a heart she could not take them both she had to choose and now.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" asked Miroku.

"It's just that…it's hard to say," answered Sango

"Take your time we have a life time to wait," said Miroku.

"Well I…lov…," Sango was interrupted.

A strange lady came up to Miroku and said, "I will bear your children," said the lady. Sango got up all pissed off and yelled to Miroku, "I'm here trying to tell you something important and you want to be a pervert with this…this girl?" yelled Sango, she was crying. She ran toward the woods she couldn't believe him at a time when she was going to tell him her feelings.

"Wait here my good lady," said Miroku to the girl.

He ran after Sango, but she was a little too fast for him. He wanted to smack himself. He was so perverted and he had never noticed how much he loved her.

"I loved you since the day I met you, but what about Koga," said Kagome blushing.

"It doesn't matter…all that matter is us," said Inuyasha.

"I can't just leave, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Why not?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Because…," she said as she leaned close to give him a kiss. Inuyasha turned his head he did not deserve a kiss.

"If you don't love me you might as well go to Koga," said Inuyasha jumping trough the trees and leaving Kagome behind. "Wait…," her voice caught in the wind, "Inuyasha…."

At that time Koga appeared and said, "Where were you…I was worried."

"Koga…I can't marry you…I'm sorry, but you know better than I that you have a life not with me, but Ayame." Koga stared into her chocolate eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but he could not make her love him.

"I…understand," said Koga.

"I know you and Ayame will…live together…forever," said Kagome.

Koga's head was down, but he said something else, "Should I take you back to Inuyasha?"

"No thanks I'll be fine you go find Ayame… I know that she and you were meant to be," and with that Kagome walked toward the forest she was going to find Inuyasha no matter what. Koga took one last glimpse of Kagome before returning to his cave and telling everyone the news.

Miroku looked everywhere, 'where could she be?' thought Miroku.

Sango had been sitting in a tree saying to herself, "Kagome…when I need you the most you're not here to give me advice."

"I can help," a voice in the woods.

"Show yourself," said Sango getting her Hirakotsu.

"No need in getting angry," a strange lady came flying down from the sky with a rose in her hand. Once she stood firmly in the ground she threw the rose at Sango.

Sango fell to the ground. The lady disappeared. Everything was happening so fast. Sango had gotten up and she was destroying the trees around her. Miroku spotted the trees falling so headed that way. "Please don't be Sango," said Miroku.

Once he got there he was fascinated by who it was….

Chapter 9: Sango's Pain and Kagome's Search

It was Sango. She stood there with her Hirakotsu in hand ready to tear down another tree. Sango cached a glimpse at Miroku and she nearly fell. So angry she was she couldn't even think. "Sango…?" asked Miroku.

Sango did not answer her anger rising every minute. "You bastard!" yelled Sango as she threw her weapon at him.

"It was merely a mistake I should have known," said Miroku dodging Sango's boomerang. "I didn't mean any harm."

Sango didn't answer she kept on hitting him with her boomerang. Miroku fell unconscious. His last words were, "I'm sorry…."

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She went to the nearby lake to wash her face. Miroku slowly, but carefully opened his eyes. Seeing her by the lake he stood up and without Sango noticing, Miroku hugged her and said in her ear, "I…love...you." right there he fell unconscious again. Sango came back to reality, she saw Miroku on the ground unconscious and she nearly fainted.

"Miroku?" said Sango. Miroku would not answer. She brought him to a tree and let him rest.

"Where are you?" asked Kagome into the woods that would not answer.

Inuyasha had been swimming in a lake; with his clothes on he thought he could clean them too. Seeing this Kagome jumped in the lake without caring how cold the water was and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

"You didn't understand… I love you not Koga," said Kagome reaching for a kiss. This time Inuyasha did not hesitate. He accepted the kiss. Her warm lips and his felt like paradise how long…how long he had been waiting for this moment. When they drew back they stared into each others eyes.

"What about…Koga?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about that…I…have chosen," said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "How is Sango doing?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know… she told me where to find you, but I didn't ask her anything else," answered Inuyasha.

"Oh."

They both blushed very brightly. They both did not know what to say. After their confessions to each other it seemed like the world would die and they would not care.

Miroku had finally awoken. His back was a bit sore, but it didn't matter he knew Sango was back. The girl he had fallen in love with at first sight…the girl who every time smacked him for being so lecherous… the girl he would confess to about his darkest secrets.

Sango was at first confused she never expected what he had said from him. The words she wanted to say to him. But every time she tried her mouth was shut with a lock and no one could open it. Sango laughed at what Miroku first said.

"Do I have a black eye?" he asked.

"Of course no…t…," Sango stared at him carefully and tried to hold back the laughter. Yes he had a black eye and quiet funny too.

"Great… now it will take weeks to cure," said Miroku getting up.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Kagome has something that will cure it faster," said Sango laughing a bit more. Sango looked a bit concerned, but not for Miroku for her friend Kagome.

"We should head back to Kaede's Village, maybe Sango and Miroku will be there," said Kagome.

"Yeah let's go." Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they took off to Kaede's hut. Kagome cuddled to Inuyasha, she felt like she was hugging a teddy bear.

"Why the sad face?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome… I wonder what happened to her and Inuyasha," answered Sango.

"Love I assume," said Miroku. They both blushed.

"Sango?"

"What?"

"Do you love me too?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut. "Something going on here I should know about," asked Kaede seeing Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands.

"She...umm…needed help and umm… she fell off a cliff so I cached her by the hand," said Inuyasha, Kagome nodded in agreement. They both had let go of their hands to show no affection.

Kagome gave him a nod that said 'Good lying you better not have done one of your lies on me.'

"You can sleep in this cabin if you please," said Kaede pointing at a cabin not too far away. It didn't look too bad. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the cabin and entered. That's when the silence was broken. It was getting dark they were glad that they had come to Kaede's village, but they worried for Sango and Miroku.

"Here," said Kagome handing him a blanket to cover himself. "You know I don't get cold," said Inuyasha. "I know…," said Kagome as she cuddled to Inuyasha who blushed, "But I get do." The moon shining outside like a giant pearl found in the ocean.

Sango had no words to say, could she really tell Miroku her feelings or are her feelings just mere imagination. Instead without even thinking she got up and walked away.

'Did I do something wrong?' thought Miroku.

"Does he even like me he might have been joking," said Sango to herself.

She was hurting her self by saying things that her mind believed. How could she tell him when she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Sango wait!" yelled Miroku as he cached up to Sango.

Sango looked at him for a moment then settled her ayes on the mountains and said, "We should head back now Inuyasha and the others must be waiting."

Kirara had suddenly appeared in the sky with Shippo on her back they were headed to Kaede's hut and noticed them.

"Sango!" yelled Shippo.

"Why hi," said Sango.

"Are you headed towards Kaede's? We can give you a ride were headed that way," said Shippo grabbing an apple that was on the ground and biting it hard.

"Thanks… that would be great," said Sango jumping on Kirara and Miroku following.

'What could possibly be wrong with Sango? Did I say something bad again? Me and my bad language,' thought Miroku while they where on their way to Kaede's.

"You know… I hope Sango and Miroku realize their fates," said Kagome as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha. He thought for a while and realized what she was trying to say.

'I hope…Sango and Miroku are enjoying themselves as much as I am,' thought Kagome.

Chapter 10: Understanding Love

Half through the night Sango and the others arrived at Kaede's village. Finding Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together.

"Oh! So what have you two been doing!" said Miroku almost yelling in everyone's ears.

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke in surprise. They immediately separated themselves from each other. "Dam wench snuggling to me!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey! You didn't mind….I mean sorry I was scared," said Kagome.

"Kagome can we talk?" asked Sango.

"Of course," answered Kagome. They walked outside leaving the boys behind to chatter about who knows what.

"You look bothered…why so?" asked Kagome.

"It's just…" she couldn't find the right words to say, "before I came back here something happened to me I don't know what and for some reason I heard Miroku say that he…loved me."

Kagome stopped in her tracks taking in the happiness little by little. Finally she let out the yell.

"Calm down it's not what you think," said Sango.

"Thank god!" said Kagome.

"See…I don't know if what he said was to comfort me or maybe…he was just joking," said Sango looking depressed.

"Come on Sango, Miroku wouldn't do that…," she trailed of when she spotted Sango's face that read 'come on!', "ok so maybe he would, but come on he told you he loved you, you should be happy."

"I know!" yelled Sango, "but I'm not."

"You must believe your heart," said Kagome trying to comfort Sango.

"But… before we go on what's going on with Inuyasha and you?" said Sango.

"Nothing…!" answered Kagome quickly. She knew she was blushing; it was a good thing that it was dark.

"Really…" said Sango.

"Yes now back to Miroku," said Kagome.

"Ok spill," said Miroku.

"Spill what?" asked Inuyasha.

"What's going on with you and Kagome?" he asked.

"What's going on with you and Sango?" said Inuyasha mocking him except changing the last words.

"You can't hide anything from me Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Look… I do not like Kagome she is ugly and definably not my type," said Inuyasha as he noticed Kagome by the door staring at him with eyes that were about to cry.

"Look we should talk about this in the morning let's head back," said Sango heading toward the cabin. Kagome followed her until she got inside and heard the words that made her cry. 'I do not like Kagome she is ugly and definably not my type.' She raced off finding her shirt getting ripped by the tree branches.

'That's why Kagome…that's why men cannot be loved you have given me the courage to believe that I do not love Miroku.'

'How could you… you even told me that you loved me! I should have loved Koga! I should have known that Inuyasha is not a guy to love! How could I be so foolish!' Kagome yelled in her mind. Then suddenly everything turned black.

'Am I dying… if so good no one cares and why should they,' was her last thought.

"Wait Kagome…" Inuyasha's words echoing in the woods.

"Poor Kagome I hope she will be fine," said Miroku.

"I feel her pain," said Sango.

"I feel my pain…" said Miroku.

"You pervert," said Sango.

"I don't mean it like that… what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"You love me…" she trailed off.

"Yes…"

Sango could not move, her happiness so great yet her feelings so sad for Kagome. She ran toward Miroku giving him a warm hug. "Me too..." Miroku reached down and gave her a kiss. Their lips touching as love started to built itself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled into the woods. He sniffed the air and caught a scent it was definably Kagome's. When he finally reached her she was on the ground unconscious. He ran to her it was all his fault he thought.

"I'm sorry… we do not belong together," said Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome opened her eyes very slowly. She looked into his golden eyes and said, "It was all a lie wasn't it," she closed her eyes again. Tears stinging her eyes.

"No Kagome… I do love you, but I'm so… foolish I don't deserve a life," he said.

Kagome got up her eyes still watery. "Admit it Inuyasha…!" Kagome yelled, "I know your lies I've been long enough with you to know how you are…you're not foolish I AM!"

Kagome was going to race off again, but Inuyasha got hold of her hand. He pulled her to him looked into her eyes before closing his and reaching down for a kiss. Kagome stood there her tears still coming down. When they departed Inuyasha took his hand and wiped her tears carefully not to hurt her. Then they hugged.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came back to the cabin with Kagome behind him.

"Where were you two love birds?" asked Miroku.

"Where were you?" asked Inuyasha mocking him again.

"Oh doing nothing just kissi…." Miroku couldn't finish because Sango gave him a kick in the knee. "What he is trying to say is that we love each other."

Inuyasha took the chance to prove to Kagome that he loved her, his life should exist because his life was with Kagome. "Me and Kagome are in love."

Kagome looked at him strange as if wanting to say 'I thought you were cold hearted.'

Then something bit Inuyasha in the neck. "Myoga?"

"Why hello Lord Inuyasha I think this is a great time to celebrate," said Myoga.

"Great thinking!" yelled Inuyasha. For the first time he was actually happy.

Miroku was so happy he could dive from the tallest cliff into a waterfall and not care whenever he would survive.

Shippo and Kirara came out from another cabin. Shippo rubbing his eyes said, "Go to sleep."

"I think we forgot that it's still dark," said Miroku. Shippo and Kirara went back to the cabin where they were sleeping. Inuyasha and Kagome entered another cabin. Sango and Miroku in the same one as Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Good night everyone," said Sango.

"Pleasant dreams," said Miroku.

"Night, night," said Kagome.

Inuyasha yawned and fell asleep next to Kagome. While in the other side of the cabin for the first time Sango and Miroku were snuggled together sleeping. But as always Miroku has a way on making Sango angry.

"You pervert!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it," said Miroku

"Take this!" yelled Sango as she slapped him. "Now Sango is this a way to celebrate love?" asked Kagome. "We'll celebrate in the morning, but for now ohh Miroku you're getting some good black eyes," said Sango walking up to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep still hearing Miroku and Sango talking and yelling. Luckily they put away their differences and finally fell asleep!

The End


End file.
